thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Tiny (Survive)
Big Tiny (real name unknown) is a survivor and prisoner who survived the outbreak with Tomas, Andrew, Axel, and Oscar in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He appears to be a strong and physically intimidating man, but in reality is kind-hearted and hesitant at fighting zombies. Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Not much is known about Big Tiny's life before the outbreak, except that he had two mothers he cared for. He grew up in a rough neighborhood and often hung out with people who did not make the best decisions, based on the circumstances and environment he lived in. He would often try to take the "easy way out" and had a hard time not knowing when to walk away from a situation. This lack of thinking eventually landed him in prison, serving a 15-year sentence, simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people who were doing the wrong thing. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 In the outbreak's onset, a large riot broke out inside the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Big Tiny, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, where they were locked in as the guard went out to call for backup. However, he never returned, and the five prisoners spent 10 months locked inside the cafeteria, without knowing what was occurring elsewhere. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, Dale Horvath, and Maggie Greene broke open the cafeteria's door to escape a large group of walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Dale Horvath's leg, along with the other trapped prisoners. "Sick" He is confused about what had occurred, similarly to the other prisoners, and was shocked when Rick revealed the apocalypse to them. To this, Big Tiny begins to worry about his mother. When Tomas began threatening Rick and his group, ordering them to depart the prison, Big Tiny attempted to be reasonable, stating that they could work things out peacefully. Along with Tomas, he agreed to give Rick's group half of their food in exchange for receiving assistance in clearing out one of the cell blocks for the prisoners to reside in. While they are killing walkers on the way to Cell Block B, Big Tiny was scratched by a walker's wrist-bone, leading the others to come to the conclusion that he is infected. After being told that there was no way he could survive the wound and infection, Big Tiny panicked, pleading that he was "fine and nothing is going to happen," but ended up being brutally murdered by Tomas, who repeatedly bashed his head in with a crowbar. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Tomas While backing up from his group, a former-prisoner zombie broke his hands from his handcuffs and deeply scratched Tiny. While attempting to convince Rick that his scratch didn't cause an infection, Big Tiny's head was brutally smashed in repeatedly by Tomas, who showed no remorse after murdering his partner. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Big Tiny has killed: *A few zombies Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Big Tiny is the first character to die in Season 3. *Big Tiny is the first member of the prisoners to die. *His nickname is an oxymoron. *He is thus far the only known on-screen character in the show to not have their name known. Category:Survive Characters